Większe dobro
by Crystal1011
Summary: Albus, kończąc piąty rok nauki w Hogwarcie, nie spodziewa się, że nadchodzące wakacje, całkowicie odmienią jego życie. Bo gdy spotka Gellerta, z którym wydają się być dwiema stronami tej samej monety, Albus będzie musiał odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, czy dla uczucia, które jest silniejsze niż wszystko, co do tej pory czuł, będzie w stanie odrzucić to, w co zawsze wierzył.
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział 1**

\- Wszyscy wsiadać! Pociąg odjeżdża za minutę!

Głos rozlegający się na peronie wyrwał Albusa z zamyślenia i uświadomił mu, że od dłuższej chwili wpatruje się w widoczny w oddali zarys zamku. Mimo iż wiedział, że wróci tu za niecałe dwa miesiące, to wyjazd wcale nie był łatwiejszy. Wprawdzie cieszył się na spotkanie z rodziną, ale mimo to wiedział, że już za kilka dni zacznie odliczać czas do powrotu. Teraz jednak wziął się w garść, podniósł kufer i wszedł do pociągu, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Już chwilę później rozległ się dźwięk sygnalizujący odjazd, więc Albus zaczął szukać Elfiasa, który jak co roku obiecał zająć mu miejsce, wiedząc, że przyjaciel zawsze potrzebuje chwili samotności przed wyjazdem z Hogwartu.

Gdy znalazł odpowiedni przedział i zajął miejsce obok Elfiasa, ten dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że ktoś obok niego siedzi i momentalnie podniósł głowę znad książki, którą akurat czytał.

\- Wybacz, ale to miejsce jest już zaję…. Matko, Albus! Mogłeś się chociaż odezwać!

\- Nie miej mi tego za złe, ale odnoszę wrażenie, że nawet byś tego nie usłyszał, tak byłeś wciągnięty w tę książkę.

\- Nieprawda - westchnął Elfias, ale widać było, iż sam nie do końca w to wierzy. - Ale spójrz na to - wskazał na ilustrację przedstawiającą mandragorę, obok której znajdował się przepis na jakiś eliksir – Czy naprawdę myślisz, że kiedykolwiek będziemy mogli się przekonać czy ten wywar w ogóle działa? No bo skąd weźmiemy kogoś spetryfikowanego? Przecież bazyliszki wyginęły już dawno temu i …

Albus właśnie w takim momentach uświadamiał sobie, dlaczego właściwie zaprzyjaźnił się z Elfiasem. Był on jedną z nielicznych osób, które tak samo jak on sam, nigdy nie miały dość nauki. Zawsze znajdowało się coś o czym jeszcze nie wiedzieli lub czego nie rozumieli. A kiedy już takie coś znaleźli nie istniało nic, co by ich powstrzymało przed zgłębieniem tematu. Poza tym Elfias był jedną z niewielu osób, która nie czuła się nieswojo w towarzystwie Albusa, ze względu na jego osiągnięcia naukowe. Zazwyczaj ludzie podchodzili do niego albo po to by zapytać jak do tego wszystkiego doszedł, albo żeby najzwyczajniej w świecie dali mu spisać pracę domową.

Elfias jednak, mimo iż był świadom, że nigdy nie dorówna umiejętnościami Albusowi, nigdy nie traktował go jak ósmego cudu świata albo sposobu na zaliczenie egzaminu, tylko po prostu jak przyjaciela z którym chodzi na te same zajęcia i śpi w jednym pokoju przez dziesięć miesięcy w roku. Dopiero jednak, gdy Albus poznał go bliżej, zorientował się, że pomimo pozornego roztrzepania, jest to osoba, którą naprawdę interesuje rozmowa o sposobach wykorzystania smoczej krwi lub skrzeloziela i która nie zaczyna ziewać po pięciu minutach tego typu rozmów. Właśnie wtedy Albus poczuł jak bardzo brakowało mu kogoś takiego i jak obco czuł się wcześniej wśród kolegów. Od tamtej pory spędzali ze sobą każdą wolną chwilę, czy to na rozmowach o tematach dla innych niezrozumiałych, czy to po prostu wspólnie narzekając na pogodę. Zresztą Elfias potrafił tak szybko przeskoczyć z tematu na temat, że Albus już nie raz zastanawiał się jakim cudem jego umysł jest w stanie myśleć na raz o tylu rzeczach.

\- … no i właśnie dlatego uważam, że obecnie powinno się jednak znaleźć inne zastosowanie tego eliksiru, gdyż w innym wypadku jest to po prostu marnowanie czasu na uczenie nas tego. A ty jak myślisz?

Albus, mimo iż wcześniej trochę odpłynął myślami, to słuchał co przyjaciel do niego mówi, więc już po chwili wdali się w jedną z tych swoich rozmów, które koledzy często nazywali lekiem na bezsenność. Przerwała im dopiero kobieta z wózkiem, proponująca kupno różnego rodzaju słodyczy, a Elfias jak zwykle nie mógł się powstrzymać przed kupnem stosu czekoladowych żab.

\- Albus, w ogóle wiesz, że założyłem się ostatnio z Seanem, że jeszcze przed trzydziestką wylądujesz na jednaj z takich kart – powiedział Elfias wskazując na podobiznę Merlina, znajdującą się na karcie, którą właśnie wyciągnął z opakowania po czekoladowej żabie - więc postaraj się zostać kimś ważnym, albo zrobić coś na tyle ważnego, żeby w miarę szybko cię tu umieścili, bo inaczej stracę pięćdziesiąt galeonów.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, iż większość czarodziejów, którzy są na tych kartach zostali na nich umieszczeni dopiero po śmierci?

\- Dlatego informuję cię o tym już teraz, abyś szybko wziął się do roboty. Do trzydziestki masz jeszcze czternaście lat, aby zmienić ten przykry stan, więc się postaraj.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że twoje wsparcie jest całkowicie bezinteresowne.

\- Ależ nigdy w to nie wątp – odrzekł Elfias pozornie oburzonym tonem.

Przez chwilę na siebie patrzyli, po czym niemal w jednym momencie wybuchli śmiechem . Gdy w końcu się uspokoili, Elfias wciąż z głupim uśmiechem na ustach powiedział - Ale to z tym zakładem to tak na serio.

Reszta podróży upłynęła im na rozmowie o wszystkim co im przyszło do głowy, a Albus cieszył się każdą chwilą, wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie przez dłuższy okres czasu nie będzie się z Elfiasem widział. Jego przyjaciel, gdy wracał do domu, to zapominał o bożym świecie, spędzając czas z rodziną i przeprowadzając potajemnie w piwnicy eksperymenty. To była jedna z nielicznych rzeczy, o których Elfias nigdy mu nie mówił. Cały czas twierdził, że powie mu nad czym pracuje, dopiero gdy eksperymenty przyniosą rezultaty. Mimo ciągłych próśb przyjaciel nie ustępował, więc Albus w końcu dał za wygraną, wiedząc, że dowie się wszystkiego, gdy przyjdzie pora.

Niedługo później usłyszeli charakterystyczny dźwięk i poczuli, że pociąg zatrzymuje się. Obaj z ociąganiem zabrali się za wynoszenie swoich kufrów, a gdy już stanęli przed barierką z napisem peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte spojrzeli na siebie, wiedząc, że za chwile będą musieli się rozstać na całe wakacje. Jednak obaj zdawali sobie sprawę, iż jest to nieuniknione, więc w jednym momencie popchnęli swoje wózki, a gdy już mieli uderzyć w ścianę, znaleźli się nagle na dworcu jakże różnym od tego na którym byli przed chwilą.

Zaledwie sekundę później Albus usłyszał wołanie, którego nie dało się pomylić z niczym innym, a na twarzy jego przyjaciela pojawił się ogromny uśmiech.

\- Elfias!

Już po chwili przyjaciel znajdował się w niedźwiedzim uścisku, który zafundowała mu jego starsza siostra, Nicole, będaca najbardziej pozytywnie szaloną osobą jaką Albus kiedykolwiek spotkał.

\- Jak tam, braciszku, widzę, że jakimś cudem po raz kolejny udało ci się wrócić do domu w jednym kawałku! I nawet nic sobie tym razem nie złamałeś! Sam się tak dobrze pilnowałeś czy może to zasługa Albusa?

\- Albus nie jest moją niańką! - odrzekł oburzony Elfias - Potrafię o siebie zadbać! Lepiej martw się o siebie, słyszałem, że znów wyleciałaś z pracy.

\- Żadne wyleciałam, sama się zwolniłam. Wyobrażasz sobie, że chcieli mnie posadzić do pracy przy biurku? Niedoczekanie. Tak w ogóle, to cześć, Albus.

\- Cześć, Nicole – roześmiał się Albus, który zawsze uwielbiał obserwować kłótnie rodzeństwa.

W tym momencie jednak poczuł jak ktoś delikatnie dotyka jego ramienia i cichym głosem mówi – Witaj, synku.

Albus w jednej chwili się odwrócił i dopiero gdy zobaczył swoją mamę poczuł, jak bardzo za nią tęsknił. Miał na sobie jeden ze swoich ulubionych swetrów, spódniczkę za kolana, a na twarzy ten niewielki uśmiech, który u niej oznaczał pełnię szczęścia. Gdy go przytuliła, co było rzadkością, znów poczuł się jakby miał dziesięć lat, a mama szeptała mu, że już wszystko jest dobrze, mimo, że wcale tak nie było.

Gdy już go puściła, rozejrzała się dookoła i zapytała - A gdzie Aberforth?

Albus momentalnie spochmurniał, wiedząc, że jego młodszy brat prawdopodobnie w ogóle jeszcze nie przeszedł przez barierkę i pewnie włóczy się po peronie ze swoją bandą. Nawet nie próbował mu dzisiaj przemówić do rozumu, bo i tak nic by to nie dało.

\- Pewnie zaraz przyjdzie, może na peronie jest dużo ludzi.

\- To pożegnaj się z Elfiasem, a ja pójdę się za nim rozejrzeć.

Mama uśmiechnęła się i odeszła, a Albus odwrócił się do przyjaciela wiedząc, że nadeszła chwila nieuchronnego rozstania. Elfias objął go na pożegnanie, a gdy się odsunął miał ten rodzaj wyrazu twarzy, który sugerował, że chce powiedzieć coś naprawdę ważnego.

\- Albus, wcześniej tego nie mówiłem, bo myślałem, że to nic nie znaczy, ale teraz jak jechaliśmy do domu to się tylko nasiliło. Mam….. nie wiem jak to ująć…..chyba można to nazwać przeczuciem, że….. nadchodzi jakaś zmiana.

\- Zmiana? – powtórzył Albus, czując mimowolnie jak ogarnia go niepokój.

\- Tak, mam wrażenie, że niedługo wydarzy się coś, co spowoduje, że w jakiś sposób nasze życie się zmieni. Nie wiem czy na dobre, czy na złe, ale …. czuję, że gdy się spotkamy następnym razem, coś będzie inne niż zwykle.

\- Elfias, co ty mówisz? Co miałoby się zmienić? Mieszkam przecież w Dolinie Godryka. Już w mugolskiej wiosce jest bardziej niebezpiecznie niż tam. Nawet gdybym chciał, żeby coś się zmieniło, to niestety, tam takie rzeczy się nie zdarzają. Więc niczym się nie martw, i skup się na tym, aby swoimi eksperymentami nie wysadzić domu w powietrze, jasne?

\- Niech ci będzie – Elfias uśmiechnął się, jakby słowa Albusa przynajmniej po części go uspokoiły – Ale gdyby coś się działo pisz od razu.

\- I kto to mówi. Będę pisał mimo wszystko, bo inaczej nigdy byś z tej piwnicy nie wyszedł , a tak musisz to zrobić, żeby mi odpowiedzieć mi na wiadomość.

\- Chyba masz rację – Elfias się roześmiał, a potem ewidentnie uspokojony jeszcze raz szybko go objął i gdy był już na końcu peronu, odwrócił się i zawołał - Do zobaczenia, Albus!

\- Do zobaczenia!

Gdy przyjaciel całkowicie zniknął mu z oczu, Albus odwrócił się i zobaczył mamę z Aberforthem, idących w jego stronę. Brat był ewidentnie niezadowolony, więc mama prawdopodobnie siłą odciągnęła go od kumpli. Albus musiał znosić fochy Aberfortha przez dziesięć ostatnich miesięcy, więc miał czas się do nich przyzwyczaić, ale ich mama z pewnością będzie potrzebowała na to kilku dni. Teraz jednak cała ich trójka wyszła z dworca, a gdy znaleźli się w miejscu, gdzie nie mógł ich zobaczyć żaden mugol, mama wyciągnęła do przodu rękę, a gdy obaj bracia ją złapali, Albus poczuł ten charakterystyczny odruch wymiotny towarzyszący teleportacji.

A sekundę później znajdował się już w miejscu, które było całkowitym przeciwieństwem zatłoczonego dworca i pachnącego spalinami miasta.

Otaczały go przepiękne drzewa i stojące między nimi domki jednorodzinne. Wszędzie wokół latały ptaki, a wiatr przyjemnie owiewał twarz.

Wrócił do Doliny Godryka.

Pomimo tego, iż Albus często narzekał na to miejsce i mówił, że jest ono zapomniane przez Boga, to w rzeczywistości zawsze, gdy tu wracał, miał wrażenie, że jakaś część skomplikowanego mechanizmu wskakuje na właściwe sobie miejsce. To było uczucie, jakby nagle spadł ci z ramion ogromny ciężar, o którego istnieniu nie miałeś pojęcia.

Chwilę później rozległ się cichy głos, którego Albus nie słyszał od miesięcy.

\- Ab? Al?

Jednak to Aberfort jako pierwszy zareagował i pędem rzucił się w stronę dziewczynki, która nipewnie wyglądała zza uchylonych drzwi w domu na końcu ulicy.

\- Ariana!

Ich siostra widząc biegnącego w jej stronę Aberfortha, wybiegła boso z domu i rzuciła się bratu na szyję. Ten złapał ją w pasie i obrócił kilka razy w powietrzu. Dziewczynka śmiała się i prosiła brata, aby ten postawił ją na ziemi. Gdy ten w końcu to zrobił Ariana wtuliła się w niego, jakby chciała mieć pewność, że brat nie jest wytworem jej wyobraźni.

Dopiera po dłuższej chwili uświadomiła sobie, że nie przywitała się jeszcze z Albusem, więc puściła Aberfortha i podeszła do niego, by po chwili z całej siły się przytulić. Albus odwzajemnił uścisk, a gdy siostra się od niego odsunęła mógł w pełni zobaczyć, jak zmieniła się przez te kilka miesięcy. Głową sięgała mu niemal do ramion, a włosy urosły jej już do pasa. Jednak w oczach, oprócz radości spowodowanej spotkaniem miała ten sam wyraz lęku i niepewności jaki zapamiętał.

\- Witaj, siostrzyczko.

Nigdy nie wiedział co innego powinien powiedzieć po tak długiej rozłące, ale na szczęście Aberforth zaczął łajać Arianę za to, że biega boso po ulicy i że pewnie będzie przez to chora. Ich siostra roześmiała się gdy to usłyszała, ale posłusznie zaczęła iść w stronę domu. Wiele można było zarzucić Aberforthowi, ale na pewno nie to, że nie troszczył się o siostrę. Ariana to było jego oczko w głowie i ludzie z okolicy przestali jej dokuczać właśnie ze względu na niego. Wprawdzie odbyło się to kosztem kilku siniaków i rozbitych nosów, ale to były jedne z tych nielicznych momentów, w których Albus czuł, że na Aberfortha zawsze można liczyć.

Gdy cała rodzina weszła do domu, a mama zaczęła przygotowywać obiad, Albus zaczął się zastanawiać co poza czytaniem książek będzie tu robił przez całe dwa miesiące. Od razu przyszła mu na myśl jedna osoba, z którą lubił spędzać czas niemal tak samo mocno, jak z Elfiasem.

\- Mamo, czy pani Bathilda jest u siebie w domu, czy gdzieś wyjechała?

Bathilda Bagshot była najsłynniejszą na świecie autorką książek o historii magii. Znała każdą datę, wydarzenie czy postać historyczną, a poza tym potrafiła przedstawić każdą opowieść w taki sposób, że człowiek słuchał jej z zapartym tchem. Albus poznał ją po przeprowadzce do Doliny Godryka, gdy miał dziesięć lat i od tamtej pory wpadał do niej gdy tylko miał wolną chwilę i przebywał akurat w domu.

\- Właśnie, dobrze że o to pytasz. Tak, Bathilda jest w domu, ale nie sama. W tym roku przyjechał do niej na wakacje bratanek, który jest w twoim wieku i razem z Bathildą wydaje nam się, że moglibyście zostać dobrymi przyjaciółmi. I Albus, proszę - dodała mama, gdy już chciał zaprotestować - najpierw go poznaj, a potem podejmij decyzję.

Albus westchnął w duchu, dobrze wiedząc, jak się to spotkanie zakończy. Ludzie brali go albo za geniusza albo za dziwaka, w zależności od tego, jak długo go znali i ile im chciał o sobie powiedzieć. Zwykle jednak obce osoby, które nic o nim nie wiedziały, uważały go za osobę mało interesującą, z którą nie porozmawia się o niczym oprócz nauki. Już sobie wyobrażał tę pełną sztucznych uprzejmości pogawędkę, ale widział też, jak mamie na tym zależało, więc nie mógł tak po prostu powiedzieć „nie". Poza tym, skoro to bratanek samej Bathildy Bagshot, to może znajdą jeden czy dwa wspólne tematy i nie będzie tak źle.

\- Dobrze, pójdę tam jutro i go poznam.

\- Dziękuję, Albusie – odetchnęła z ulgą mama.

Gdy obiad dobiegł końca, Albus zabrał kufer do swojego pokoju, w którym wszystko był dokładnie tak, jak zapamiętał. Już dawno poprosił mamę, aby nie sprzątała jego pokoju, by mieć pewność, że nieumyślnie nie poprzestawia jego rzeczy. Niechętnie uszanował jego prośbę, czego efektem była centymetrowa warstwa kurzu na wszelkich możliwych powierzchniach, ale Albus nie zamierzał na to narzekać, szczególnie, że sam o to prosił.

Ponad godzinę zajęło mu wyczyszczenie pokoju, a kolejną, wyłożenie rzeczy z kufra i ułożenie ich na miejsce. Pomimo, że był dopiero wieczór, Albus wziął szybki prysznic, a potem, nie myśląc o niczym innym położył się do łóżka. Jeszcze przez chwilę miał w głowie niepokojące słowa Elfiasa oraz myśli o jutrzejszym spotkaniu, ale gdy tylko położył głowę na poduszce, wszystko odpłynęło, a Albus nie myślał już o niczym.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

Gdy Albus się obudził, dopiero po dłuższej chwili uświadomił sobie, gdzie właściwie się znajduje. Tak przywykł już do zamkowych murów, olbrzymich portretów, a nawet paskudnej kotary w swoim dormitorium, że przez chwilę nie mógł zrozumieć co się stało. Jednak gdy przypomniał sobie wczorajszy dzień, dotarło do niego, że nie musi iść dzisiaj na lekcje, ani uczyć się do egzaminów.

I to przez dwa miesiące.

Ale za to dzisiaj czekało go innego rodzaju zadanie.

Niechętnie podnosząc się z łóżka, poszedł do łazienki i pierwsze co zrobił, to opłukał twarz zimną wodą, aby całkowicie odegnać senność. Dawno temu już odkrył ten sposób i od tamtej pory niemal codziennie z niego korzystał, choć nieraz zdarzało mu się spaść rano ze schodów w Hogwarcie, w drodze do łazienki. Gdy poczuł, że jest już całkowicie rozbudzony, umył się i ubrał, a potem zszedł na dół na śniadanie. Jego mama już wstała i właśnie przygotowywała kanapki, a widząc go, uśmiechnęła się. Albus odwzajemnił uśmiech, gdyż był raczej przyzwyczajony do narzekających na jego wczesne wstawanie głosów kolegów z dormitorium. Ale odkąd pamiętał, w ich domu Kendra Dumbledore zawsze była rano pierwsza na nogach. Po części było to spowodowane tym, że nigdy nie było wiadomo o której obudzi się Ariana, a po części tym, że ranek to był jedyny moment, gdy w domu było tak cicho. Tylko wtedy mama, mimo że cały czas robiła coś w kuchni, tak naprawdę odpoczywała. Bo potem przez cały dzień trzeba było mieć oko na Arianę, aby mieć pewność, że swoją magią nie skrzywdzi innych lub siebie.

\- Cześć, synku. Widzę, iż dalej jesteś rannym ptaszkiem.

\- To się chyba nigdy nie zmieni. Wczoraj już i tak zmarnowałem za dużo czasu na spanie.

\- Każdy, nawet ty, potrzebuje kiedyś odpoczynku. Powinieneś jak normalny nastolatek spać w wakacje do dwunastej i jeść obiad razem ze śniadaniem.

\- Mamo, przecież mnie znasz. Nie poruszajmy znów tego tematu.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Ale co zamierzasz robić dzisiaj przez cały dzień?

Albus westchnął, wiedząc jakiej odpowiedzi oczekuje od niego mama – Tak, mamo, pójdę dzisiaj do pani Bagshot i poznam tego jej bratanka. _I tym szybciej będę miał to z głowy,_ dodał w myślach.

\- Albus - Kendra spojrzała na niego, jakby wypowiedział te słowa na głos – Wiem, że nie przepadasz za poznawaniem nowych ludzi i najchętniej spędzałbyś całe dnie nad książkami, ale daj temu chłopakowi szansę.

\- A czy on w ogóle chce się ze mną spotkać?

\- Gdy tam pójdziesz, to się przekonasz.

\- Ale jeśli nic z tego nie będzie, to nie będziesz więcej mnie do tego zmuszać?

Jego mama westchnęła, ale mimo wszystko przytaknęła i kazała mu zjeść tosty póki nie ostygły. Kiedy Albus skończył i podziękował za jedzenie, wrócił do swojego pokoju i zabrał się za czytanie lektury, o którą przez trzy tygodnie błagał szkolną bibliotekarkę, aby pozwoliła mu ją wypożyczyć na wakacje wbrew regulaminowi. W końcu jednak postawił na swoim i mógłby przysiąc, że gdy ją zabierał, zobaczył w oczach bibliotekarki podziw za jego upór. Już od pierwszej strony wiedział, że pomimo jej grubości, skończy ją w kilka dni. Były w niej opisane zaklęcia, o których z pewnością nie słyszeli nawet uczniowie na poziomie owutemów. Wiele z nich ocierało się wręcz o granicę czarnej magii, a nawet Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Jednak Albusa przede wszystkim interesowało nie jak je rzucać, ale jak się przed nimi bronić. Tu zwykłe zaklęcie tarczy nic by nie zdziałało, a podane w książce sposoby wymagały praktyki, praktyki i jeszcze raz praktyki. Nie pierwszy raz przeklinał to, że nie ma jeszcze siedemnastu lat i że nie wolno mu używać magii poza Hogwartem. Musiał więc na razie zadowolić się tym co miał i do perfekcji opanować teorię.

Oderwał się od lektury dopiero, gdy spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie i zobaczył, że już minęła dwunasta. Chcąc nie chcąc, podniósł się z łóżka i przebrał, bo nawet on wiedział, że sprane ubrania, w których chodził w domu, nie nadają się, aby pokazać się w nich na ulicy. Jego rodzina nie była biedna, więc mógłby kupić sobie tyle rzeczy, ile by tylko potrzebował, ale nigdy nie miał na to czasu lub najzwyczajniej w świecie nie odczuwał takiej potrzeby.

Gdy ubierał już buty, zobaczył, że mama uśmiecha się do niego z niemym _Powodzenia,_ na co Albus przewrócił oczami. Godząc się ze swoim losem, pożegnał się i nieśpiesznym krokiem udał się w stronę niepozornego domu, znajdującego się zaledwie dwie przecznice dalej. Stanąwszy pod drzwiami, zastukał w nie kołatką w kształcie smoka, po czym cierpliwie czekał.

Jednak gdy drzwi się otworzyły, a Albus już chciał się przywitać, poczuł, że język staje mu z gardle.

Spotykał już w swoim życiu pewne siebie osoby. Nie raz i nie dwa odwiedzał Ministerstwo Magii, a tam większość osób miała o sobie mniemanie wyższe niż powinna. Zazwyczaj była to albo czysta arogancja, albo maska, nakładana by ukryć własne lęki lub obawy.

Natomiast chłopak, który właśnie przed nim stał, był ich całkowitym przeciwieństwem.

Samą swoją postawą sprawiał wrażenie, że gdyby chciał, mógłby sobie podporządkować każdego. A gdy spojrzało się w jego twarz, widać było, że doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Jednak to nie była żadna gra. W ciągu tej jednej sekundy Albus zrozumiał, co mieli na myśli nauczyciele, gdy opowiadali o jednostkach, którzy na wieki zapisali się w historii, ponieważ ich największą mocą było nie to, jak dobrze władali magią, ale to, że potrafili zjednywać sobie ludzi. Tych magów zawsze nazywano w jeden sposób.

 _Urodzeni przywódcy_

Przez tę bijącą od niego aurę, Albus dopiero po chwili mógł się mu przyjrzeć. Chłopak był szczupły, miał jasną skórę i blond włosy. Ale największe wrażenie robiły jego oczy. Jedno z nich było dużo jaśniejsze od drugiego, przez co gdy się w nie spojrzało, można było poczuć dreszcze przechodzące przez ciało. Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, Albus czuł się tak, jakby wszystkie jego sekrety były widoczne jak na dłoni.

\- Ty musisz być Albus.

Dopiero to pozwoliło mu się ocknąć i zorientować, że od dłuższej chwili wpatruje się w stojącego przed nim chłopaka. Nie dał jednak tego po sobie poznać i biorąc się w garść odpowiedział – Tak, jestem Albus. Albus Dumbledore.

Chłopak przez moment się w niego wpatrywał, a potem uniósł do góry kącik ust jakby zobaczył coś, co mu się spodobało. Wyciągnął do przodu dłoń i powiedział - Gellert Grindelwald.

Albus uścisnął mu rękę, jednocześnie analizując to, co usłyszał. Gellert. Imię z Europy Wschodniej. Najprawdopodobniej z Węgier. Czyli dlatego nigdy nie spotkał go w Hogwarcie, bo musiał on być z Durmstrangu. Jego nazwisko też słyszał po raz pierwszy.

\- Wejdź do środka. Ciocia nie może się doczekać, aż cię po tylu miesiącach zobaczy, że aż zacząłem się zastanawiać co w tobie takiego jest. Uwierz mi, że nie jest łatwo aby ona zainteresowała się kimkolwiek.

\- I co zobaczyłeś?

Gellert, który prowadził, go do kuchni zatrzymał się i odwrócił w jego stronę. Znów spojrzał na niego tym wzrokiem, jakby chciał przejrzeć go na wylot, ale odpowiedział tylko – Zwykle ufam mojej intuicji, jednak tym razem wstrzymam się z odpowiedzią. Zapytaj mnie o to za jakiś czas, a może ci powiem.

Potem jak gdyby nigdy nic wszedł do kuchni, a Albus na chwilę o nim zapomniał, ponieważ zobaczył osobę, za którą tęsknił niemal równie mocno jak za swoją rodziną. Kiedy Bathilda Bagshot go ujrzała, podeszła niego i wyściskała, jakby nie widziała go co najmniej od lat.

\- Albus, dziecko, jak ty wyrosłeś! Jestem pewna, że jeszcze niedawno byłeś niższy o ode mnie o głowę, a teraz to dosłownie, patrzysz na mnie z góry!

Albus zaśmiał się, odwzajemniając uścisk i odpowiedział – Myślę, że to było już kilka lat temu, pani Bathildo.

\- No niech ci będzie – oparła, puszczając go – dla mnie jednak zawsze pozostaniesz dzieckiem, które przychodziło do mnie słuchać historii o wielkich magach i pożyczać książki całkowicie nieodpowiednie dla kogoś w jego wieku. Jeszcze zabawniejsze jest to, że robiłam to bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia.

\- Wie pani dobrze, jak jestem za to wdzięczny. Gdyby nie to, pewnie nie wytrzymałbym tego nic nie robienia w wakacje.

\- No to teraz już ci to nie grozi. Widzę, że poznaliście już się z moim bratankiem, więc nie muszę was sobie przedstawiać. Gellert jest tu po raz pierwszy od lat, ale gdy tylko go zobaczyłam, wiedziałam, że przypadniecie sobie do gustu.

Albus szczerze w to wątpił, bo nie wyobrażał sobie, aby ktokolwiek mógł czuć się komfortowo w towarzystwie tego chłopaka, nie mówiąc o zaprzyjaźnieniu się z nim. Już teraz miał wrażenie, że musi przy nim uważać na każde słowo, bo czuł, że Gellert to osoba, która zauważy każdy błąd lub zawahanie. Nie mógł tego jednak powiedzieć pani Bathildzie, mimo niepokojącej pewności, że ona bardzo dobrze o tym wie.

\- To ja was chłopcy zostawię, muszę jeszcze napisać opracowanie wojen olbrzymów w XIII wieku, za które Ministerstwo zapłaciło mi niezłą sumkę. Albus, jak zawsze wpadaj kiedy tylko chcesz.

\- Dziękuję.

Gdy zostali w kuchni sami, Albus postanowił zadać Gellertowi pytanie, aby potwierdzić swoje przypuszczenia – Uczysz się w Durmstrangu?

\- Uczyłem – widząc jego zaskoczoną minę zaśmiał się i dodał – Powiedzmy, iż uznałem, że jestem już wystarczająco wyedukowany, aby zacząć wykorzystywać zdobytą wiedzę w praktyce. Przez pewien incydent dałem im więc pretekst, aby bez wyrzutów sumienia mogli wręczyć mi papier oświadczający, iż właśnie zakończyłem moją szkolną karierę.

\- Wyrzucili cię - wyszeptał Albus, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. W Anglii nieukończenie Hogwartu oznaczało, że do końca życia będzie się pełnić funkcje, które zazwyczaj przypadają charłakom lub skrzatom domowym. Jeśli twoja rodzina była dobrze ustawiona, to może wybłagaliby dla ciebie pracę pomocnika jakiegoś podrzędnego urzędniczyny, ale to należało do rzadkości. Zazwyczaj młodzi czarodzieje, nie mogąc znieść takiej hańby, decydowali się opuścić magiczny świat i żyć jak o mugole.

Albus jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał się z tym, żeby ktokolwiek bez spuszczenia głowy i bólu w oczach mówił o wyrzuceniu ze szkoły. A Gellert wydawał się z tego powodu wręcz zadowolony, ba, właśnie przyznał, że nawet to planował!

\- Wolę to nazywać pokojowym rozejściem się naszych dróg.

\- Ale … bez szkoły, co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?

Gellert zeskoczył z blatu na którym wcześniej usiadł i stanął tak blisko niego, że dzieliły ich zaledwie centymetry.

\- Zmienić świat – wyszeptał, a Albus poczuł jak włoski stają mu na ciele – Zmienić go w taki sposób, aby nikt z nas nie miał w nim nakazane jak żyć, gdzie mieszkać i kogo kochać.

\- Nikt nam niczego nie nakazuje - odpowiedział, ale tym razem zabrakło w jego głosie czegoś, co zwykle powodowało, że nikt nie wątpił w to co on mówił. - Możemy żyć jak chcemy.

Gellert spojrzał na niego, a na jego twarzy pojawiły się trudne do zdefiniowania emocje.

\- Interesujące - odrzekł po dłuższej chwili – Wygląda na to, że z całych sił próbujesz uwierzyć w to co właśnie powiedziałeś, ale jednocześnie widzę, że doświadczyłeś już czegoś co całkowicie temu przeczy.

Albus starał się zachować zimną krew, ale na te słowa przed jego oczami pojawiły się wspomnienia, o których nie raz już próbował zapomnieć. Mama przybiegająca do domu z zapłakaną i pobitą Arianą, ojciec z wściekłością wypisaną na twarzy, list z Azkabanu zawierający wyrok ….

Odrzucając te myśli, Albus rzucił w stronę Gellerta, nawet nie starając się ukryć targających nim uczuć - Może i tak, ale to co się z tego nauczyłem, to to, że przemoc nigdy niczego nie rozwiąże – po czym odwrócił się i zmierzając w stronę drzwi, dodał – Nie wiem skąd się tu wziąłeś, ani po co tu przyjechałeś, ale nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego.

Gellert milczał i gdy Albus naciskając klamkę myślał, że na tym dzisiejsze spotkanie się zakończy, ten powiedział - Nic nie mówiłem o przemocy.

\- Duże zmiany zawsze pociągają za sobą przemoc - odpowiedział cicho.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Tak - wyrzucił z siebie Albus. Potem czując, że musi stąd natychmiast wyjść, niemal wybiegł za próg, nie oglądając się za siebie. W drodze do domu nie mógł się jednak uspokoić, ponieważ był niemal pewien, że wcześnej usłyszał dwa słowa, wypowiedziane cichym, ale pewnym siebie głosem.

 _Do zobaczenia._

Kiedy Albus wszedł do domu, a Kendra zapytała z kuchni jak poszło spotkanie, jego jedyną odpowiedzią było tylko trzaśnięcie drzwiami i pójście do własnego pokoju. Wszystko na co miał w tej chwili ochotę, to z całej siły walnąć pięścią w ścianę, ale w głębi duszy wiedział, że to w niczym nie pomoże, więc w porę się opanował. Zamiast tego usiadł na łóżku i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów.

Nie mógł pojąć, jak do tego wszystkiego doszło. Wprawdzie zdarzały się już osoby, które były w stanie wyprowadzić go z równowagi, ale nigdy w tak krótkim czasie i z tak dużą skutecznością.

Odkąd rozpoczął naukę w Hogwarcie, nie raz, w związku ze swoimi osiągnięciami miał do czynienia zarówno z politykami, jak i innymi wysoką rangą czarodziejami. Oni wszyscy zdobyli swoją pozycję w oparciu o doświadczenie i lata spędzone na wspinaniu się po szczeblach kariery. Mówiąc wprost, nie byli to ludzie, których łatwo byłoby pokonać.

A mimo to Albus miał niemal stu procentową pewność, że gdyby Gellert chciał, mógłby w jednej chwili rzucić sobie ich wszystkich do stóp.

Może czuł tak dlatego, że była to pierwsza od lat osoba, której udało się wycisnąć z niego tak silne uczucia. Negatywne wprawdzie, ale to niczego nie zmieniało. Zazwyczaj to Albus rozdawał karty i kontrolował grę, a tym razem to on znalazł się pod ścianą. Wolał się nawet nie zastanawiać, czy bratanek Bathildy Bagshot potrafi władać różdżką równie dobrze jak słowami.

Jednym słowem, wszystko w Albusie krzyczało, że Gellert Grindelwald jest niebezpieczny i że powinien trzymać się od niego z daleka.

Lata później Albus zastanawiał się, dlaczego wtedy nie posłuchał tego głosu. I nigdy w pełni nie odpowiedział sobie na to pytanie. Może była to młodzieńcza głupota, która szeptała mu do ucha, aby nie dał sobie nikomu w kaszę dmuchać. Może potrzeba zrozumienia, dlaczego ktoś chciałby zmieniać system, który wszyscy inni akceptują od wieków.

Ale w głębi duszy zawsze wiedział.

Bo podświadomie już wtedy czuł, że Gellert Grindelwald to ogień. Ogień, którego płomienie ogarną kiedyś cały świat.

I że już wypaliły sobie drogę do jego duszy.


End file.
